Weightless
by Younger Dr. Grey
Summary: On the best swing in the entire universe, Kurt pushed until his whole body felt weightless. kid!Kurtofsky.


**Title:** Weightless (1/1)  
><strong>Author<strong>: _youngerdrgrey_  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Kurtofsky  
><strong>Summary:<strong> On the best swing in the entire universe, Kurt pushed until his whole body felt weightless. kid!Kurtofsky.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers:** None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing. All rights for the characters and the world go to their owners (like Ryan Murphy and FOX). I, in no way, believe – or would lead others to believe – that I own _Glee_. I am merely a fan of the television show who has ideas for things that RIB could do/could've done.

**Author's Note:** In response to all the Klaine all over Tumblr, I wrote something for my Kurtofsky followers/readers. Please review if you read.

* * *

><p><strong>(11) WEIGHTLESS  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lima Elementary School had the largest playground in the area with five slides and six big kid swings just for third graders and up. Each day, Kurt Hummel rushed to the farthest corner of the playground, so far that he wasn't even visible from the main building. There, he found and used the best swing in the entire universe. He pushed until his whole body felt weightless. He spun himself so that his legs were as far apart as they could be with his feet still wrapped on the metal-ringed straps.<p>

"I'm the king of the world!" he announced. The heavens seemed to open wide for him. He giggled and closed an eye so that his feet broke through the dragon cloud above him. When he opened the eye again, he spotted a boy watching him. Kurt slowed down to get a better look.

The boy stuffed his hands into his large denim shorts. He was larger than Kurt, but most people were. He looked away but only for a second. The only unnerving thing was that Kurt had never seen this boy before.

Kurt called out tentatively. "Hello?" He fought the urge to stop swinging altogether. This was weird. No one came over to the far part of the playground but him and Rachel Berry. Rachel always paced the sandbox singing made up songs about how mean people were to her. Kurt used to bring himself ear plugs to tune her out, but he would always show up late to class and get in trouble when he did.

Was this boy lost?

The boy spoke up quietly.

"Hey," he said.

Kurt grinned. Good, the boy wasn't mute or deaf. Kurt definitely didn't pay attention when his teacher tried to teach them the sign language alphabet, and he really had no clue how to talk to someone who wouldn't talk back.

"I'm Kurt," he said.

"Dave," said the boy.

Kurt smiled again. He liked that name. It rhymed with the word 'brave' which was what his mommy always said he was. Was this boy brave? Maybe not if he just stood there without talking.

"Are you new?" Kurt asked. Dave nodded. Kurt continued, "Then you've got to learn that nobody comes over here. This is where I play."

Dave looked down at the slightly padded ground. His worn sneakers nudged at a stray twig from the trees around them. He seemed sad. Kurt felt guilty instantly. He shouldn't have said that. Dave would think he was mean.

"Can I play with you?" Dave asked.

Kurt focused in surprise. Nobody wanted to play with him. He was the kid whose mom died and therefore was too sad to talk to. He narrowed his eyes. Was Dave going to call him a cry baby too?

"Why do you want to play with me?" Kurt demanded.

Dave watched the floor again before admitting, "I don't know. I just do. Is that okay?"

Kurt wanted to tell the other boy that 'I just do' wasn't a good enough answer. Even more than that, though, he wanted someone to play with. He nodded and jumped off the swing, offering it to Dave. The larger boy hesitated before taking a seat and pushing himself lightly.

"You've got to go higher," Kurt said. "It's only fun when you go high."

"I can't go high," Dave said.

Kurt walked around to behind him. "I'll push you." And he did. He pushed until Dave was flying just as much as Kurt used to.

Dave laughed at the wind all around him. He looked down towards Kurt and noticed just how far up he actually was. He squirmed and started to fall out of the seat.

"Jump!" screamed Kurt. So Dave did.

He threw himself from the swing and just barely caught himself before he face-planted on the ground. Kurt rushed over to him and flipped him over to check for bruises. Dave shook him off, but Kurt was relentless. He checked Dave's face and knees and then his arms. When he got to Dave's palms, he noticed small cuts and held them tighter to try and make sure they didn't start bleeding. Oddly enough that made Kurt feel pretty weightless too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thoughts?<strong>_


End file.
